


Eden

by Avix, nightmarius



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24019453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avix/pseuds/Avix, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmarius/pseuds/nightmarius
Summary: What's Eden if not the place where all our friends are? Whether we are fighting together or separated for the time being, people are all we've got and we must not forget that.
Relationships: Les Amis de l'ABC Friendship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9
Collections: Les Mis Big Bang: Quarantine Edition





	Eden

**EDEN**  
  
Listen close, listen well, hear my feet  
As I tap the beat rhythmically following our marching

These are my friends hold on, to the words that are spoken  
Be strong, we could tell you how grand this could be

Chorus:  
All night long we’ll sing our breaths away,  
We’ll cheer raise a glass but not to the memories but to who we’ll become

  
It’s a fire stirred in you're heart stoke the flames  
Let it burn, let it grow, let it stay  
And try as we might we can’t live our whole lives  
Keeping our souls locked away

(Chorus)

It may be unbecoming of me,  
But when we’re all together you’re making me better than ever before

(Chorus)

**Author's Note:**

> This was part of a collaboration with nightmarius, who wrote and performed the song Eden, while I designed and drew the cover art.  
> I'd want to thank all the mods who organised this exchange during this quarantine, and wish you all to spend this time with your loved ones.


End file.
